18/Letra
Letra de [[18|18 (Eighteen)]] Español= Tengo un corazón y tengo un alma Créeme, los usaré a ambos Tuvimos un comienzo El más hermoso, lo sé Nena, no quiero sentirme solo Bésame mientras me recuesto, mis manos presionan tus mejillas Muy lejos del patio de recreo Te he amado desde que teníamos 18 Mucho antes de que ambos pensáramos en lo mismo En ser amado, en amar Solo puedo decir que estos brazos nacieron para abrazarte Quiero amar como me hacías sentir Cuando teníamos 18 Tomamos una oportunidad Dios sabe que lo intentamos Yo siempre supe que estaríamos bien Así que sírveme un trago Oh amor, dividamos la noche de par en par y lo veremos todo Podemos vivir nuestro amor en cámara lenta, lenta, lenta Bésame mientras me recuesto, mis manos presionan tus mejillas Muy lejos del patio de recreo Te he amado desde que teníamos 18 Mucho antes de que ambos pensáramos en lo mismo En ser amado, en amar Solo puedo decir que estos brazos nacieron para abrazarte Y quiero amar como me hacías sentir Cuando teníamos 18 Cuando teníamos 18 Oh, Dios, cuando teníamos 18 Bésame mientras me recuesto, mis manos presionan tus mejillas Muy lejos del patio de recreo Te he amado desde que teníamos 18 Mucho antes de que ambos pensáramos en lo mismo En ser amado, en amar Solo puedo decir que estos brazos nacieron para abrazarte Quiero amar como me hacías sentir Cuanto teníamos 18 Quiero amar como me hacías sentir Cuanto teníamos 18 Quiero amar como me hacías sentir Cuanto teníamos 18 |-| Inglés= I got a heart and I got a soul Believe me I'll use them both We made a start Beautifulest one, I know Baby, I don't want to feel alone So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks A long way from the playground I have loved you since we were 18 Long before we both thought the same thing To be loved, to be in love All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you I wanna love like you made me feel When we were 18 We took a chance God knows we tried Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine So pour me a drink Oh love, let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything We can live in love in slow motion, motion, motion So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks A long way from the playground I have loved you since we were 18 Long before we both thought the same thing To be loved and to be in love And all I can do is say that these arms are made for holding you And I wanna love like you made me feel When we were 18 When we were 18 Oh lord, when we were 18 Kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks A long way from the playground I have loved you since we were 18 Long before we both thought the same thing To be loved and to be in love And all I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you I want a love like you made me feel When we were 18 I want a love like you made me feel When we were 18 I want a love like you made me feel When we were 18 Categoría:Lyrics